


Movie Star

by hueyduckfan



Series: South Park: 5th Grade [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hueyduckfan/pseuds/hueyduckfan
Summary: Eric becomes a star for a "special" film.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski & Stan Marsh & Kenny McCormick
Series: South Park: 5th Grade [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007514
Kudos: 2





	Movie Star

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a series of 14 fics about the boys in 5th grade. I tried my best to emulate the writing style of the show.

The scene opens up with the boys at the bus stop. 

“Then, she said I have to respect him! His parents were Jews!” Cartman said in an annoyed voice. 

“Whatever.” said Kyle in an uninterested voice. 

“Whatever? Kyle this is serious. I’m about to start 5th grade while living with a Jew!” 

“You’re just mad she isn’t a pushover anymore.” 

“That’s not true! She just pays all her attention to _him_.” 

Just then the bus pulls up. The boys get on, and all of them stay away from Eric. 

“What do you assholes think you’re doing?” said Cartman in an annoyed voice. 

“We’re tired of hearing you talk about your Step-Dad.” said stan in a flat tone. 

They left the bus, leaving Cartman alone. His friends had said similar things to him over the summer. He got off the bus and heard a *THUMP*, only to see Kenny’s lifeless body laying there. 

“Oh my god,” said Stan, “they killed Kenny!” 

“You bastards!” shouted Kyle at the top of his lungs. 

After a few minutes of standing in silence, everyone went in the school. 

“H-h-h-hey guys,” said Jimmy upon seeing the trio, “notice anything d-d-differ-di-d-d-notice anything different about m-me?” he said while pointing to the small hairs between his nose and mouth. 

“Aw sweet dude, you got a moustache!” said Stan, clearly happy for his friend. 

“Y-yeah. I’m gon-gonna be a man soon!” 

“Attention students,” said PC Principal’s voice over the speaker, “would everyone please come to the gymnasium for a special announcement.” 

As students filed in, Eric felt a sense of dread. He couldn’t explain why, but something just felt off to him. Luckily, it was just some generic back-to-school speech, but he couldn’t shake off the feeling that something bad would happen for the rest of the day. When got home, he knew what it was. 

“Hey Eric.” 

With a sigh, he looked at the young girl sitting on the couch. 

“Fuck off, Rose.” he said with irritation. 

She left with a sigh. 

“Eric Cartman!” said a voice he was all too familiar with, “Do not talk to your sister that way!” 

“She’s not my sister, Mom!” he said. His mother’s angered expression was enough to tell him that he would regret speaking to her that way. Without a word he left, quickly followed by Rose. 

“Why are you so mean to me?” she asked, “All I ever did was try to be nice to you!” 

Cartman stood there in silence. 

“Well?” 

“Hello kids,” said an unknown voice, “I’m looking for actors, and you two look perfect...” 

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? I'll add more chapters soon, don't worry.


End file.
